


[Video] Curious for You

by ilera



Category: The Three Musketeers (Movies - Lester)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Скача в Париж, д'Артаньян и не думал, что скоро окажется стороной любовного треугольника. И как же здорово, когда старший товарищ считает, что тройничок интереснее пейринга!
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Comte de Rochefort, d'Artagnan/Athos | Comte de la Fère, d'Artagnan/Comte de Rochefort
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	[Video] Curious for You

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Frank Chaira "I Kissed a Boy", video - "The Three Musketeers" (1973), "The Four Musketeers" (1974)


End file.
